Mumble Rap
, 21 Savage, Lil Yachty, Lil Uzi Vert, Young Thug & Future|"The boom bap is coming back with an axe to mumble rap! - Eminem, 2018]]Mumble rap (sometimes conflated with "emo rap" or "SoundCloud rap") is a loosely defined microgenre that spread on the online audio distribution platform SoundCloud. Why This Music Genre Sucks # Half the time, you can't even understand what rappers are saying, sure it may be called mumble rap for a reason, but if you want to gain a good audience, you can't be completely unintelligible. # Most lyrics to mumble rap songs are extremely repetitive and lazily put together. # Most of mumble rap songs lyrics range from the egocentric and nihilistic to discussion of money, jewelry, sex and drugs. They also have a lot of product placement, especially for Gucci. # Most of these "mumble rap" songs sound the same and even the rappers themselves look like other mumble rappers (Ex: Icy Narco looks and sounds like Lil Pump and has very similar production to Smokepurpp), which indicates that there is a lack of creativity or originality within this genre. Even Eminem said in his song The Ringer "Lil Pump, Lil Xan imitate Lil Wayne". # Some mumble rappers become extremely rich and famous (and quite quickly) for releasing this kind of content and the Billboard Hot 100 is absolutely plagued with these kind of songs. # The autotune on some of these mumble rappers is not done well and is overdone (Ex. Submarine Man, Viper, Lil Meerkat) # The flows are choppy and very generic. Many mumble rappers use the same triplet flow that was first made popular by the Migos. Snoop Dogg once poked fun at this flow saying that "That's what's wrong right now everybody trying to rap the same style, I don't know who created it if it was Future or Migos but all them niggas sound the same". # This genre started out in the late 2000s but it actually became popular in the 2010s mostly because of the platfrom SoundCloud. # Many mumble rappers end up being famous for a very short period of time and then disappearing in the form of a one hit wonder like Lil Xan or having a few back to back hits and then completely vanishing like Fetty Wap. Redeeming Qualities # Some mumble rap songs and rappers can actually be quite good if they are not so repetitive and overly processed. Good Mumble rap artists include the late XXXTentacion (even though he did many other genres), Future, and Lil Uzi Vert. # Some of the beats for mumble rap songs are actually very well produced, it's a shame most of them go to the wrong person. Also it's worth noting that mumble rap beats can work well with lyrical rappers as seen in remixes of "Gucci Gang", "Bank Account", "Mask Off" and "Panda" by Joyner Lucas. LilPump.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Pump IcyNarco.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Icy Narco 6ix9ine69.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=6ix9ine LilXan.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Xan Lanze.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lanze SubmarineMan.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Submarine Man Desiigner1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Desiigner BlocBoyJB1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=BlocBoy JB LilBoat.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Yachty RichWhiteMan.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Rich White Man RiffRaff2.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Riff Raff Viper.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Viper Lil Flexer.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Flexer Kid Buu.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Kid Buu BhadBhabie.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Bhad Bhabie LilMeerkat1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Meerkat 05ab9eecbb7435920673de19a14104c7.640x640x1.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=iLOVEFRiDAY Lil B.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil B 21-xxxtentacion.w700.h700.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE (RIP)'|link=https://best-music-and-songs.wikia.com/wiki/XXXTentacion 15-future-rapper.w700.h700.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' LilUziVert.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' A-boogie-wit-da-hoodie.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Migos.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Youngthug.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' RichTheKid.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' FamousDex.png|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Smokepurpp.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' 31-lil-peep.w330.h330.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE (RIP)' Trippie redd.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' 21-post-malone.w330.h330.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Savage-21-image.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' Lilskies.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE' List of bad mumble rap songs *Gucci Gang *Lil Pump *Elementary *Had *D Rose *Bring Me That Shit *SESE *FEFE *GOTTI *Get The Strap *Submarine Boy Rules *Ice On My Wrist *The Man *Betrayed *Wake Up *It's Everyday Bro *These Heaux *Look At Me! (Lil Flexer Remix) *Tip Toe Wing in My Jawwdinz *I Love the Smelly Feet *I Love It *Money Way *Mia Khalifa *Travel Ban *Judge Me *Shoot (BlocBoy JB song) *Shoot (Desiigner song) *Lady in Yellow *Bring It Back *Lady in Yellow *Champion *All Gold Everything *M.M.M. (Marilyn Maryland Marilyn) *Drill Time *Whippin Up *BEBE *Fuck J. Cole *Priice Tag *Next Big Thing *Overwhelming *Peek a Boo *Bon Appétit *R.i.P HEADPHONE USERS *Flossin *Tony Montana *How You Want Me To *Pretty Boy Swag *My Bae *On The Floor *Socky *You'll Cowards Don't Even Smoke Crack *Goodbye *Dead Roses *Drug Addicts *Booty *Chippi Chippi *Money Bad mumble rap albums *The Rich White Man *NoStockingz *Ice! *Day69 *Lil Pump *Neon Icon *Total Xanarchy *Litmas *L.O.D. *SIMI *15 *Teenage Emotions *Culture II *Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1 List of stupid mumble rap lyrics *"I think my nuts look better on her face" - Some Way by NAV *"Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead" - Wake Up by Lil Xan *"And her pussy tastes like skittles, yeah" - Betrayed by Lil Xan *"I got so much fucking weed" - Get The Strap by Rich White Man *"England is my City" - It's Everyday Bro by Jake Paul featuring Team 10 *"She blow that dick like a cello" - Peek a Boo by Lil Yachty featuring Migos *"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, I catch a ho right by her toe" - FEFE by 6ix9ine, Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz *"I know you smell it in the air, Not the feet but the perfume" - SESE by 6ix9ine featuring Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North *"Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang" - Gucci Gang by Lil Pump *"Your boyfriend is a dork, McLovin" - I Love It by Lil Pump and Kanye West *"Little miss lady in the yellow, hello Would you like to push petals through the meadow with me?" - Lady in Yellow by Lil Yachty *"I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot" - I Love the Smelly Feet by Submarine Man featuring Lama Doodle and Footye North *"Bitch I got blue hair and I'm looking like an Avatar" - Had by Lil Pump *"Lil Pump, ooh, Lil Pump yah" - Lil Pump by Lil Pump *"Nigga, fuck J. Cole Nigga, fuck J. Cole" - F**k J. Cole by Lil Pump *"Buy gucci, Wear gucci" - Look At Me! (Remix) by Lil Flexer *"I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah" - The Man by Lil Xan *"She ride the dick like a bike" - Travel Ban by ILOVEFRiDAY *"Big thang Let your nuts hang" - GOTTI by 6ix9ine *"Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion Bitch, I'm a fuckin' champion" - Champion by Jake Paul *"Esskeetit, esskeetit, esskeetit, huh?" - Lift Yourself (PurppYe) by Smokepurpp and Kanye West *"Baby, I'm Your Criminal" - BEBE by 6ix9ine featuring Anuel AA *"Ice On My Wrist, Ice On My Wrist, Ice On My Wrist" - Ice On My Wrist by Lil Flexer *"Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that wonton soup, wet like wonton soup" - Wonton Soup by Lil B *"Popped a molly, I'm sweating" - All Gold Everything by Trinidad James *"Yo bitch give me head like shampoo" - Caillou by Lil Boom *"Copyright that booty" - Booty by Blac Youngsta *"Cream Rahul, Cream Rahul, Rahul, Tommy" - Todokete by Lil Meerkat *"Hi bitch, hi bitch, hi bitch, hi bitch" - Hi Bich by Bhad Bhabie *"Brown Boy and Starboy on the same track" - Some Way by NAV *"Eminem think he smart, I know he just an old fart" - Go Dumb by Submarine Man *"Yeah, bitch, bitch, yeah Bitch" - Chippi Chippi by Sheck Wes *"I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck" - I Love It by Kanye West & Lil Pump *"Sweaty men can see" - Bohemian Rhapsody by Lil Meerkat * "Blueberry diamonds my teeth" - Link by Icy Narco * "Only wear designer esskeetit" - Esskeetit by Lil Pump * "Oh Fuck!, Shit!, Bitch!" - Mo Bamba by Sheck Wes * "Shit, I need room for my legs" - Money by Cardi B * "Pussy so good, I say my own name during sex" - I Do by Cardi B * "I run this shit like Cardio" - I Like It by Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J. Balvin * "Bitch I flex Rick Ross" - Boss by Lil Pump * "Represent the gang, nigga, throw it up" - ScumLife by 6ix9ine * "Superman that hoe!" - Crank That by Soulja Boy * "She thought it was the dino, it's just my foot" - Stinko Foot by Submarine Man Category:Music Genres Category:Awful Moments in Music History